


Would You Like Some Assistance?

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: The laundry must’ve been pretty damn important if Dia was finally granting Riko access to her room.





	Would You Like Some Assistance?

**Author's Note:**

> ohoy boi we did it, the smut has arrived, hopefully my days reading Zippy-senpai's fics have paid off

Dia Kurosawa was a busy woman. She had no time for frivolous chores and errands. Though Riko had initially thought the title of “Secretary” would come with much more _significant_ responsibilities, she was often stuck with the mundane tasks her boss couldn’t bother with: answering phones, making meals, picking up Dia’s kid sister from school, etc. Not that she minded. Riko did whatever she was told, and she did it without any hesitation.

Sundays weren’t typically busy for Dia. In fact, most weeks, Riko would get Sundays off. However, when Dia was called in to an emergency meeting, Riko was called in to save the day, or, “do the laundry” as Dia had so eloquently put it.

* * *

“Pardon the intrusion…” Riko shut the door behind her, announcing her presence, despite knowing full well she was alone in the apartment. She set her bag and keys down on the marble countertop as she looked out into the sparkling, clean apartment. She couldn’t help but grin. It was her handiwork after all, Dia had her clean the whole place just a few days ago. And the boss wasn’t one to make a mess, let alone be back at her apartment for long; the place was as clean as Riko had left it.

The redhead slid into a pair of slippers as she shuffled across the hardwood floor, remembering her main objective. She paused in front of a dark wooden door. Hand on the knob, she felt herself trembling slightly. She’d been over the apartment dozens of times, but she’d never been in Dia’s room before. The door was always closed shut, and Dia was insistent, time after time, that her room didn’t need cleaning. The laundry must’ve been pretty damn important if Dia was finally granting Riko access to her room.

Riko turned the knob slowly, finally peeking her head inside the room. She found herself disappointed by the interior. Everything was dark and gray, with sparse decoration. She couldn’t say she was surprised though, Dia was no-nonsense type of woman, she had no need for ridiculous color schemes or trivialities that would only distract her. The bedroom was strictly for sleeping and…well, _entertaining guests_. Riko gulped, her cheeks slowly growing warm at the thought of Dia’s love life. Why did Dia need a king-sized bed? Sure, she was wealthy, but even so, there were an _awful_ lot of pillows on the bed for one person. As her mind began to wander, Riko realized she knew next to nothing about her boss’s personal life. She was so busy, surely she wouldn’t have time for a relationship? The redhead sighed contentedly, her hasty logic good enough for her satisfaction. She’d never admit it to anyone, but she was captivated by Dia. She was so radiant, so beautiful. She was talented and intelligent, such a charismatic woman, the power to leave you weak simply lingering in her deep, seductive voice. Her cold exterior was anything but, in fact, it was positively sexy.

A realization popped into Riko’s head. A dangerous one, but exciting nonetheless. She was alone in Dia’s room. This was a once-in-lifetime chance. Her chance to fulfill her most harrowing fantasies. She yanked the closet open, knowing full well what she was after. Towering over the laundry hamper, she sifted through Dia’s laundry before extracting her prize, a frilly, white pair of panties. Her heartbeat hastened, as if telling her what she was doing was wrong, but it was too late, nothing could stop her now. She brought the fabric to her nose, taking a deep breath and inhaling all of Dia’s musty scent. It was strong, but sweet, heavenly and intoxicating as Riko stumbled onto the bed, weak from the aromatic scent of Dia’s womanhood. She couldn’t possibly stop now.

Riko’s mind was hazy with lustful thoughts as she abruptly rifled through the drawers, inspecting the sexy lingerie that Dia had kept a secret. She hadn’t pegged Dia as one to indulge in such scandalous fashion choices. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome.  With each and every drawer she opened she was more and more turned on by what she found. Suddenly her hand brushed against a hard object hidden under a pile of underwear. Surprised, she lifted the undergarments out of the way, her eyes widening as she found herself staring at a long glass dildo. Her cheeks flared with embarrassment as she realized all the places that dildo had gone. This was _definitely_ why Dia didn’t want Riko snooping around her room.

Riko’s common sense had long since left her as she grabbed the toy and sprawled onto Dia’s bed. She retrieved the panties from earlier, returning them to her nose as she slowly licked the glass rod in her hand, imagining herself eating out her boss’s juicy, pink clam. By then, she was moist with anticipation, as she dipped the dildo into her own underwear, rubbing her entrance with the very toy that had pleased Dia (only hours before). Her breath hitched as she slid the rod into her pussy, feeling the toy stretch her tight hole. She breathed in, not the least bit tired of Dia’s scent, as she pushed the rod further in, as far as it would go. She slowly retracted the toy, then eased it back in, picking up speed as she found herself pumping the dildo vigorously in and out.

“Ughhhh, Dia…fuck me…fuck me!!!”

“…Excuse me?”

The redhead stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning her head to find one Dia Kurosawa perched in the doorway, arms folded, a taut frown across her lips. Riko didn’t even try to remove the dildo, nor the panties that were still plastered to her face. If anything, she could use the latter to hide the insurmountable shame that was by now etched into her face.

The two remained in silence, Riko finally concluding that a futile apology was better than nothing. “O-Ok, I know I’m fired,” she stumbled off the bed, preparing to grovel in shame, “but just let me explain, I---”

Before she could finish, Dia had grabbed her by the collar, pulling her forward as their lips met in an exasperating, yet passionate kiss.

“Shut up and strip.” Dia commanded.

Riko nodded meekly and did as she was told, surprised to find Dia doing the same. The redhead was pushed lightly onto the bed, as Dia loomed over her. “Looks like someone was snooping around where they don’t belong.” Before Riko could utter a reply, Dia’s lips were on hers again, as she pinned Riko’s arms to the bed, aggressively kissing her and slipping her tongue into Riko’s mouth. Riko was beside herself with a litany of emotions; confusion, shame, lust, everything was boiling up inside of her but she wouldn’t dare try to sort things out now. She was having too much fun.

Dia slipped out of her panties, a smirk escaping her lips as she watched Riko’s gaze following her every movement. “Don’t even think about it.” Reading Riko’s mind, she tossed her worn panties aside. “I’ve got something better for you.” She reclined on her back, jutting her abdomen up before motioning to Riko. “Well? What’re you waiting for?”

The redhead nodded obediently and found herself in between Dia’s legs. She inhaled deeply. She scent was far stronger, Riko found herself dizzying with pleasure as she stuck out her tongue, attempting to lap up the juices that were now dripping down Dia’s legs. She made her way to Dia’s clit, eliciting a muffled whimper as her tongue flicked the swollen node up and down.

“Yes…right there, Riko…” Dia huffed.

Riko lifted her head to meet Dia’s eyes, only to find them closed shut, as Dia writhed with ecstasy. Her chest heaved slowly up and down, a delightful invitation. “D-Dia-san…do you mind if I---”

Dia grabbed her wrist, hastily guiding Riko’s hand to her breast. Riko squeezed gently, pinching and twisting the engorged nipple, all the while making certain to keep her tongue focused on Dia’s slit. She moved her free hand to Dia’s entrance, forgoing formalities as she quickly inserted her fingers into Dia’s hole, causing her eyes to flutter open. She pumped in and out, gently biting at Dia’s clit as she bucked, trembling with each and every move Riko made. Dia pushed the redhead deeper into her crotch, yelling out with sheer bliss as she rode Riko’s fingers to her climax.

Riko flopped over next to her, the two laughing as they caught their breath. “S-So…are we good?”

Dia smirked. “Oh, you thought we were done?” She sat up, pushing Riko onto her back as she attempted to sit up. “You stay right there.” Dia hopped off the bed and opened the drawer to her nightstand, one drawer Riko had missed. Riko stared at the ceiling, unable to bring herself to look. The next thing she knew, a black, rubber cock was obstructing her view. She sat up quickly, only to find Dia with a devilish smirk on her face, and a large strap-on affixed to her hips.

Without further thought, Riko took the cock in her mouth, almost choking on its length. She bobbed her head up and down, lubricating the shaft with her saliva. She withdrew, jerking the cock swiftly with her hand, spreading her spit up on down its length.

“Well, Riko?” The redhead stopped at the sound of Dia’s voice. “You’re the boss, what would you have me do? I think I heard you screaming it earlier, in fact…” A cheeky grin escaped her lips as Riko’s cheeks took on a familiar blush.

“U-Um…fuck me, please…Dia…”

Dia leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “You’re so cute, you know that?”

She playfully pushed Riko on her back before spreading her legs open. She gave her cock a couple strokes before aligning it with Riko’s slit and pushing it into her, slowly but surely. “Holy shit, Riko, you’re so tight. We might have to get you laid more often.”

“…W-What??” Riko flinched, as Dia’s entire length filled her pussy with one final push. She closed her eyes as she felt Dia’s cock thrust in and out of her. Dia leaned down, peppering Riko’s neck with kisses and massaging her breasts with her hands. Riko’s soft whimpers were masked by the slick sounds of Dia’s dildo pounding away at her hole. The redhead moved her hand down to rub circles into her clit. Her body was on fire, she felt like she was about to melt at any second. Dia steadily picked up the pace and Riko found herself doing the same, rubbing herself in sync with Dia’s driving motions.

“D-Dia…I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” She dragged a surprised Dia down to her level, enveloping her in a final kiss as her orgasm took over, her pussy convulsing rapidly around Dia’s cock. Their lips parted as Riko stared into her lover’s eyes, half content with pleasure, half worried with fear.

“Um…are you mad, Dia-san…?”

“Hah.” Dia scoffed, leaning in before whispering into Riko’s ear. “Do my fucking laundry and we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> embarrassing embarrassing embarrassing
> 
> actually wasn't as weird writing it as I thought it'd be. That said, probably gonna stick with the fluffy stuff


End file.
